what_happened_in_oregon_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellfire
Hellfire is a racist, nationalist fire Epic from Australia. He rules Ayers Rock, renamed Hell's Rock, which has been turned into a city-fortress by his earth Epic ally. Biography Hellfire was born Mick Taylor, to an outback-dwelling family near Alice Springs. Growing up on a ranch, he had a busy childhood, herding cattle and shearing sheep. He never left the area he grew up in except for one holiday to Darwin, where he nearly downed and has feared and hated the sea ever since. In his mid-20s, he had a falling out with his father and left, becoming a tour guide at Ayers Rock. He grew to dislike the tourists, of all races, who came to Uluru, viewing them as stupid, gawking, fat, lazy and selfish. Americans he especially disliked. He manifested powers two years after Calamity, and in his Rending slaughtered all the tourists that had become stuck on Uluru due to the growing instability that the Epics were causing. He allied with an Aboriginal earth Epic named Banarang-Bamal (earth-blood in Aborigine) and together they turned Uluru, which they renamed Hell's Rock, into a fortress. Hundreds eventually came to reside there from the surrounding area, adequately supplied by a weather Epic who made the terrain favourable for crops. Hellfire protects his domain with a huge wall of fire, and keeps Hell's Rock temperate both inside and out by running fire of varying temperatures throughout the edifice. Hellfire grew content, but he was always paranoid that foreign Epics would invade to take his fortress. He was well aware of Australia's low number of Epics, due to its small population, and he only had a dozen Epics in his service, none of which had a Prime Invulnerability. Nonetheless, only one attack from foreign Epics so far has ever occurred. A group of five minor American Epics, led by Discworld, travelled to Australia and attacked Hell's Rock. Hellfire and Banarang-Bamal destroyed them easily, but Hellfire captured Discworld for interrogation, sure that they had been sent by a powerful Epic as a probe before a larger invasion. Discworld panicked, and gave the first name that came to his head- Lucentia- after which he was killed and Hellfire resolved to travel to wherever Lucentia was and punish her for this attack. Powers and Abilities Primary Power: Pyrokinesis. Can create and control fire. Can also control many properties of the fire he creates or controls, such as temperature, colour, smoke, shape (to some degree), solidity (can turn fire solid and use it to lift things, or shield himself) and force (can make fireballs explode or have a kick to them when they hit). Unlike some fire Epics, he does not have a permanent fire shield around him and has to maintain it consciously at effort, lacking an inherent Prime Invincibility. Can use his power to fly. Secondary Power: Heightened Senses and Reflexes. Has reflexes that move at faster than the speed of sound, and can see, hear and smell far better than any human. This combines with his ability to create shields of flame to give him what is nearly a Prime Invincibility. Weakness: Salt water. Nearly drowned as a child, so fears the touch and especially taste of salt water. If he tastes it, he loses his powers completely. Quenches his fire instead of evaporating like fresh water would, and if he is wet with it he cannot ignite that part of his body or create fire through it, although he can still control existing fire and react super-fast. Water that is salty, but without being as salty as sea water, affects him as well, weakening him proportionately to how close the salt levels are to salt water. This works for water that is more salty than sea water as well. Essentially, the further away you get Physical Appearance and Behaviour Physical Appearance: Hellfire is a tall, broad-shouldered man in his mid-30s. He has rough, light-brown hair, tanned skin, and a thick mustache with a stubble-covered jawline. Behaviour: An evil, sadistic tyrant who delighted in burning people to death when they displease him. Surprisingly cool-tempered for a fire Epic, and usually possessed a cold anger when enraged. He also sometimes freezes people with cold flames, just to shake things up a bit. He wants to make Hell's Rock and the surrounding area nice to live in, in order to have more slaves to worship him, much like most powerful Epics. He is arrogant and overconfident, as well as not being particularly smart, but tends to stay in Hell's Rock to rule. Category:Epics Category:Characters Category:Blackhoof's Characters